<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>nagisa might actually do it by yakitalki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143587">nagisa might actually do it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakitalki/pseuds/yakitalki'>yakitalki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>yaki's assclass fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, Assassin Shiota Nagisa, Attempted Murder, How Do I Tag, Insanity, Nagisa being Nagisa, Psychotic Rat Bastard, i bend the law and no one can stop me, its good i just dont want to tag, its worth reading i just cant write long stuff to save my life unless im super inspired, terasaka really be like :0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:20:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakitalki/pseuds/yakitalki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sure, we all want to kill him, but Nagisa might actually do it!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>yeah. yeah, he might</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>yaki's assclass fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>nagisa might actually do it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>None of them expected Takaoka to blow up the antidote that would save their classmates from a miserable death. </p>
<p>If they could go back, they wouldn't have even decided to come to Okinawa for winning that stupid bet with Asano and his lackeys. </p>
<p>"It happened, Nagisa's finally snapped." Meg whispered, voice stricken with fear. Korosensei was trying not to panic as he saw his student scrape the tip of the sharp knife against the concrete as the psychotic man laughed to the demise of the boy. </p>
<p>"I'll <em>kill</em> you for what you've done." Nagisa gritted, Takaoka snorting and twisting his own knife in his hands.  "Come on twerp, show me what you've got! I'll sever your hands and feet and hang them like trophies above my fireplace! You are nothing compared to me!"</p>
<p>Nagisa giggled, his mind going haywire as his heart rate sped up, everything going hazy for a moment. "Oh, kill me you say? You can definitely try, but I might get you first."</p>
<p>Takaoka gulped, the small bit of fear lingering his mind at this boys eyes, they looked to be glowing a toxic azure as his entire face said one thing. </p>
<p>
  <strong>Kill.</strong>
</p>
<p>"You...You might die today, Takaoka!" Nagisa lifted his chin up and laughed, tossing a glance to the group he came up with. They all had horror clearly written on their face, even Karma seemed to be shocked by the <em>bloodlust</em> rushing through Nagisa's body. </p>
<p>The older man just smirked evilly, and the fight begun. </p>
<p>Nagisa throwing continous shots at the man, only to be punched, or worse kicked, the other direction. The bloodlust never ceased, but seemed to grow like a flame, hotter and hotter every time the boy got hit. Takaoka seemed to be catching on, but still throwing punches whenever he could, desperately trying to get the blue-haired boy to give up his fight and accept death. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Korosensei was...panicked to say the least. He didn't know where this might lead. Would it end with Nagisa only knocking Takaoka unconscious? Would Takaoka kill off Nagisa? Or would the boy beat him to it?! "Karasuma, I hate to ask you of this, but in a situation where Nagisa's life or future is in jeaproady, please, shoot." </p>
<p>Karasuma gritted his teeth but nodded. None of them expected this from the boy they all knew. Sure, he was absolutely astonishing when it came to a matter of talents in the assassination field, but what would really happen if the boy got a real weapon, in a real fight where he was mad, and desperate for blood to spill.</p>
<p>"There we go, sonny boy! Let the anger consume you! Come get me, kill me! I'm all prepared!" Takaoka sneered, but before he had a chance to think, the boy was walking towards him ever so calmly, tossing the knife to the side. </p>
<p>Nagisa clapped in front of the man's eyes, causing his senses to go haywire as he fell to the ground. Nagisa laughed as he held up the stun gun to his throat. </p>
<p>"What happened to severing my limbs, Takaoka? Weren't you going to beat me into the ground? Made sure I knew my place?!" Nagisa sneered as the man stgared blankly into the toxic, glowing eyes. </p>
<p>Nagisa could hear the faint noise of people telling him to only <em>knock</em> him out. To not 'ruin' his future with the blood of Takaoka in his hands. </p>
<p>Nagisa couldn't care less about those. He had read up law books, this would be counted as self-defense as long as he didn't go overboard. Even if he kills the man in front of him, no one can lay a finger on him.</p>
<p>"P-please, Nagisa-" The boy raised an eyebrow at Takaoka. "You don't get to call me that. Since you can't man up and finish the job, fix your <em>ever so precious</em> reputation, I'll just end your legacy right now! Maybe people will make fun of you when you have a funeral, who knows! Takaoka Akira, got his ass beat by a junior high kid, not once! Not once, but twice!"</p>
<p>Nagisa tossed his head back and laughed, and smiled at the man. "Thank you for teaching us, Mr. Takaoka!" </p>
<p>He slipped out a pocket knife and sliced the man's throat open, blood spilling all over the ground as Takaoka screeched in pain. Blood was spewing from the incision and his mouth as his body slumped to the ground. </p>
<p>Nagisa looked up at the sky and laughed, before looking back at his classmates, pure horror on their faces as they looked at their classmate, blood covering his hands. Kayano had thrown up on the ground somewhere close. </p>
<p>The boy picked up his shirt from the ground and wiped his hands on it, before hopping off the platform to rejoin his classmates. </p>
<p>None of them dared to move an inch as he walked forward, a grin still stuck on his face as little flecks of blood from the corpse were near his mouth. </p>
<p>"N-Nagisa-"</p>
<p>"Oh hush, Korosensei. I acted in self-defense! The government can't lay a finger on me. Besides, assassination was always going to be my career choice!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ik this is crappy but i hope you enjoyed it!! my discord invite code is ec9P6Hw :D</p>
<p>I also post much more on wattpad because i don't think my work is good enough to be here on ao3 yet, my more MHA account is yakitalki and my assclass one is nagisas_knife</p>
<p>(nagisas_knife has plenty of stories in my drafts i just haven't posted yet haha)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>